valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Wrath of the Eternal Warrior Vol 1 1
| Series = Wrath of the Eternal Warrior | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Risen Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * * * Other Characters: * Gilad's children: ** ** ** ** ** * Gilad's family dog: ** Locations: * Deadside * Gilad's Afterlife Items: * Gilad's axe Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: , , (Assistant) * Inkers: , * Colorists: , (Additional colors) * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & , , , , , , , , , , , , & , , , * Editors: , * Editor-in-Chief: }} Solicitation For five millennia, the Eternal Warrior has shaped history at the end of his sword. He’s razed empires, toppled civilizations, and broken armies as an immortal soldier in service to the Earth. But now, the Eternal Warrior has been torn from the world he once protected and finds himself stranded in a hostile alien landscape unlike any he’s faced before. Separated from his earthly environs, can history’s deadliest soldier survive a realm far older, far deadlier, and fare more ruinous than anything he’s ever encountered? Beyond Earth lies eternity… This November, New York Times best-selling writer Robert Venditti (BOOK OF DEATH, X-O MANOWAR) and visionary artist Raúl Allén (NINJAK, Hawkeye) forge a new legend for Valiant’s master of war with an all-new ongoing series in…WRATH OF THE ETERNAL WARRIOR #1! Synopsis Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art Regular Covers Wrath of the Eternal Warrior Vol 1 1.jpg|'Wraparound Cover A' by David LaFuente & Brian Reber WRATH 001 COVER-A LAFUENTE WRAP.jpg|'Full Wraparound Cover A' WRATH 001 COVER-B ALLEN.jpg|'Cover B' by Raul Allen WRATH 001 COVER-C NORD.jpg|'Cover C' by Cary Nord WRATH 001 COVER-D MARTIN.jpg|'Cover D' by Marcos Martin WRATH 001 VARIANT EMBLEM LANPHEAR.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Emblem Cover' by Pere Perez WRATH 001 VARIANT LAROSA.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Lewis LaRosa & Brian Reber WRATH 001 VARIANT SKETCH LAFUENTE.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive B&W Sketch Cover' by David Lafuente WRATH 001 VARIANT BLANK.jpg|'Blank Cover' Wrath of the EW 001 2015 cvrVEx Gold.jpg|'Gold Cover' One Dollar Debut Wrath of the Eternal Warrior Vol 1 1.jpg|'One Dollar Debut' Retailer Exclusive Covers WRATH 001 VARIANT PEREZ.jpg|'A Sound of Thunder Exclusive Cover' by Pere Perez WRATH 001 VARIANT ATOMIC HENRY.jpg|'Atomic Comics Exclusive Cover' by Clayton Henry WRATH 001 VARIANT BALTIMORE.jpg|'Baltimore Comic-Con Exclusive Cover' by Bart Sears WRATH 001 VARIANT BULLETPROOF NA.jpg|'Bulletproof Comics Exclusive Cover' by Robert Gill WRATH 001 VARIANT CP SEGOVIA.jpg|'Collector's Paradise Exclusive Cover' by Stephen Segovia wew1 dato.jpg|'Dark Tower Exclusive Cover' by Clayton Henry Wew1 fried.jpg|'Fried Pie Exclusive Cover' by Wilfredo Torres Wew1 mpb.jpg|'My Parents' Basement Exclusive Cover' by Tom Fowler WRATH 001 VARIANT LCSD FOWLER.jpg|'Local Comic Shop Day Exclusive Cover' by Tom Fowler WRATH 001 VARIANT MIDTOWN PORTELA.jpg|'Midtown/Shared Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Francis Portela & Robert House Wew1 socal.jpg|'Sky High Comics/So Cal Exclusive Cover' by Deth Phimmasone WRATH 001 VARIANT SSALE RYP 599x923.jpg|'Ssalefish Exclusive Foil Cover' by Juan Jose Ryp Wew1 yyear.jpg|'Yesteryear Comics Exclusive Cover' by Declan Shalvey Preview WRATH 001 001.jpg WRATH 001 002.jpg WRATH 001 003.jpg WRATH 001 004.jpg WRATH 001 005.jpg WRATH 001 006.jpg WRATH 001 007.jpg WRATH 001 008.jpg WRATH 001 009.jpg Panels Chatter Wrath-of-the-Eternal-Warrior-v1-1 001.jpg Eveleen Wrath-of-the-Eternal-Warrior-v1-1 001.jpg Related References External links